Forever
by Tofu-Monstrosity
Summary: Why didn't we see Starfire in the future of "How long is forever"? Let's say that battle with Warp didn't end as well as everyone thought. Adapted from CrazyDeafGirl's story, used with permission.


**This idea has been circulating in my head for years now. It is adapted from CrazyDeafGirl's idea and is used with permission and is a****lso inspired by the last episode of the TV series "St. Elsewhere"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

Snow settles around the T shaped tower before it stirs up again. The young woman watches the fake snowfall on the little tower in the snow globe again. Once it settles she shakes it to set the tiny pieces in motion once more.

She sits alone in the corner of the bleak room, her blazing red hair droops over her eyes, which many years ago held a fire for life that could never be rivaled. With those now hollow eyes she looks at the snow globe. Her once sun kissed skin is now pale from years without seeing the sun.

"How is she today?" A dark voice asks outside the room.

"Same as last month." Another voice replies. She can hear them, but can't understand what they're saying. She looks to the door where the voices are coming from the other side. They fall silent and she goes back to shaking the snow globe to watch the snowfall on the tower before shaking it again.

On the other side of the door stands a tall man, his black hair goes to his around his shoulders. He wears a black body suit with a blue bird on it and a mask over his face. He talks to the doctor.

"She's been the same since she came in 7 years ago." The doctor looks at his notes on the clipboard.

"Can we go in?" The masked man asks, signaling behind him where 3 people were standing. The doctor nods and opens the door. The young woman looks at her visitors curiously, like she's never seen them before even though she saw them last month.

"Starfire. You have guests" The doctor says and lets the four people in the room.

"Hey Starfire" The masked man smiles and kneels down in front of her. "You remember me? I'm Nightwing you remember don't you?" He asks, taking the snow globe from her and setting it on the nightstand. She is focused on the snow globe before she looks at the man that took it away from her. She is silent and does not reply.

"Robin, we do this every month since the accident. She doesn't get any better" Another man speaks up, clearing his rusty voice. This man has chocolate colored skin and crow's feet around his human eye. The rest of him is machine, a black, worn-out machine in desperate need of repair. Nightwing doesn't even glance at him. He instead stares at the young woman, who looks back with a blank stare.

A sudden movement deters her gaze. It is the other young man in the room. He pulls up a chair at the foot of her bed. He is strange looking, a balding man with a protruding belly and green skin and hair. He sees that the young woman is now curious as to who he is and he smiles a bit.

"Hey, I'm Beast Man" The young man says. "Well, you can call me Beast Boy, you used to…" He starts to ramble.

"Stop it man" The half-robot interrupts him and the green man downcast his eyes in shame.

"I just want to help Cy, we only see each other on this same day every month and I kinda miss you" Beast Man explains himself to the half robot known as Cyborg as the young woman watches this whole conversation take place and she doesn't understand any of it. It is like she is in a different world.

"I do too, but you know we can't do that anymore. Not like we used to." Cyborg explains. "Not without her." The young woman looks back to the snow globe.

"Starfire" Nightwing whispers. The young woman doesn't respond. Nightwing looks defeated, it would take a lot for Jump City's only defender to give up, but this has him beat.

"What do you think she saw when she entered that portal with Warp all those years ago?" Beast Man asks.

"Something so terrible to do this to her" Cyborg responds in a hushed tone. Beast Man sighs and looks to their last friend, the one wearing a white cloak and nearly blends in with the room.

"Well, it's nice seeing you again Raven" He tries to lighten the mood. She says nothing in response.

"Don't mess with her B, you know she's almost mute since the battle with her father" Cyborg says.

"Yeah I know, I just am trying to get things back to the way they used to be, when we were a team." Beast Man sighs and looks at the tile floor.

"Well, it's not going to be that way again." Nightwing snaps suddenly and stands up. The young woman's attention turns back to the snow globe and she picks it up and shakes it again. The four former Teen Titans look at their fallen comrade before leaving the room and shutting the door.

She watches the fake snowfall around the plastic capsule. The random movements of the little flecks fascinate her. They are all in the same place but take different paths around the capsule. She watches them all fall before setting them in motion again.


End file.
